Go Figure
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: "You Have way to much time on your hands Aniki" Sakura stated.
1. What The Hell?

**Go Figure**

**Thank you all for your wonderful suggestions and great feedback. Well except for one person who just left a reply about me breaking the rules…I don't have anything against that but I don't think I really broke any rules I mean I was just asking readers opinions. I guess the only thing I wished for when I saw that review was that she had just pm me instead of leaving it in my review box…At least she wasn't trying to be mean :D I've had people comment on my stories just for the hell of being mean (ass holes with nothing better to do with their lives). So all in all I'm grateful I just wish she would have told me through pm instead of in my review box. ANYWAY! Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUMMARY:<strong>_

"_You have too much time on your hands Aniki" Sakura stated._

_Pein's little sister Sakura is finally coming to the same school as him. But when Sakura gets there she finds out her brother is in some type of strange club, basically meant to flirt with girls. Sakura's first year in High school gets weirder when she's asked to become the first girl in the club! She always wanted to spend more time with her brother but not like this! Sakura was going to take their club by storm and show the boys a new way to host._

_**GENRE**__: Humor/Romance/Drama_

_**COUPLE**__: Have no clue you can decide!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What…The…Hell…?<p>

"Lady Sakura, it's time to wake up" A servant whispered as she gently shook the pink haired teenage girl on her bed. The girl groaned in protest and stuffed her face in her pillow hoping to go back to sleep and that the person bugging her would just go the hell away. Why didn't she just go bug her older brother?

The servant sighed and shook the girls shoulder again, hoping it would wake the girl up. "Lady Sakura you will be late for school if you don't wake up soon" The servant pushed.

Sakura groaned loudly and put a pillow over her head in annoyance. "Go the hell away Rayka!" Sakura's muffled voice said. The black haired servant sighed once again and stood up from her spot on the girl's bed, straightening her blue maids dress and white apron. Rayka walked over to the large window with red curtains covering it. Pulling the curtains apart the suns bright rays filled the room. The already annoyed teen cursed loudly and covered her eyes with her arm to block the sun's rays.

"Damn it Rayka! Leave me alone and go bug Pein!" Sakura growled. The threatening growl only caused Rayka to laugh. Walking back over to the large bed-much too large for only one person to sleep in-and yanked the covers off the girl (She's rich with a huge room use your imagination). Sakura, who was only wearing black shorts and a tang top, curled up in a ball to protect herself from the slight chill she felt on her skin.

"Your brother had to leave early. He said he had to do something for school" Rayka said. Sakura rolled her eyes and scowled into the pillows. She should have known; it was always something with her brother. Sakura pushed that thought into the back of her head so as not to make her mood worse. She was already peeved that she was being woken up at 7:30 so she could go to school, Sakura didn't want to add more fuel to the fire of her anger thinking about her ill feelings toward her older brother.

Sakura groaned loudly in annoyance but sat up from her bed anyway. Sakura's piercing emerald eyes turned her head to the window and glared at Rayka. Rayka in return only smiled at Sakura with the same friendly smile she always had.

"Now, now Miss Sakura don't look so grumpy! This will be your first year in high school, you should be excited!" Rayka beamed. Sakura glared harder at Rayka, not liking how happy she was so early in the morning.

"Plus you'll get to see Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun again. You haven't seen them this whole summer." Rayka added trying to get Sakura to see the joy of starting high school. Sakura just gave Rayka a bored look.

Sure she would see her two child hood best friends again but that also meant that she would have to deal with hearing those two bicker constantly! And that wasn't exactly the most appealing thing to Sakura.

"Whatever" Sakura grumbled "get out so I can change"

Rayka still continued to smile despite Sakura's rudeness. She knows Sakura wasn't intentionally trying to be mean; she just wasn't a morning person. Rayka did as she was told and closed the door with a light _click_.

Sakura threw her head back onto her pillow, her long pink hair sprawled out everywhere. She stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes before she let out a long sigh and sat up straight.

"I have to get ready sooner or later" Sakura mumbled. Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the bed, a light squeaking sound emitting from the bed at her movement. Walking across the room Sakura pressed the play button on her CD player and before long music sounded from the speakers. Despite the music already being loud Sakura turned the music up a bit more so it could be heard through the Mansion.

Sakura walked over to two closed doors on the side of her bed. Putting both hands on the gold door knobs Sakura opened the doors revealing a large walk in closet with tons of clothes in it. Being rich did have its advantages.

Walking through the rows of clothes she looked for the outfit she had planned to wear for her first day at Konoha academy. Sakura was about to rip her hair out in annoyance when she couldn't find her outfit in her thousands of clothes. Her eyes caught sight of the outfit in the middle of two of her favorite shirts and grabbed it. The outfit consisted of a black mini skirt, a white dress shirt, a black vest, fishnet leggings, and a red bow to tie around the collar of her shirt. That wasn't the school uniform but she preferred to wear what she had instead of the girly yellow dress they wanted the girls to wear. And plus the uniform coasted like a thousand dollars! It wasn't like her family couldn't afford it, no that wasn't it; they had more than enough money to blow. They could afford to buy as many cars that coasted half a million dollars and still have more money! But why would anyone want to pay a thousand dollars for a hideous dress like that? Once changed Sakura look toward her clock and it only said 7:45. School didn't start until 8:30 so that gave her enough time to accessories.

When the song on the CD finished the next track played, being 2NE1's song can't nobody. Dancing around the room Sakura picked up random accessories to either put in her hair or on her clothes. In the end Sakura decided to simply leave her hair down. She put studs into the three pierced places on each of her ears and a small stud at the bottom of her lip.

Over the years Sakura had gotten many piercings just like her older brother. She had gotten each of her ears pierced three times, her bottom lip, and a piercing at the top and bottom of her right eyebrow. Sakura wasn't sure if she had gotten so many piercings because she simply thought they were cool or if it was because deep down inside she looked up to her older brother, but she never thought much on the subject.

Grabbing her iPod off her night stand Sakura left the room and made her way down the many stairs to get to the dining room. Making it to the dining room she saw her maids and servants all lined up obviously waiting for her to come.

"Good Morning Lady Sakura" They all greeted in unison. Sakura in reply simply gave a half assed wave of her hand because her attention was focused on picking a song to play on her iPod. She sat in her seat at the table putting her arms on the polished wood and rested her head in her hand while waiting for her breakfast. Sakura tore her eyes away from her eyes away from her IPod when Rayka walked into the room and placed her Scrambled egg breakfast right in front of her.

"The Chef thought you might prefer an American breakfast this morning instead of a Japanese breakfast" Rayka informed with a smile. Sakura shrugged her shoulder and began to eat. Sakura stayed quiet during her meal until she all of a sudden perked up.

"Rayka, Where's Dad?" Sakura asked becoming hyper, a beaming smile coming to her face. Rayka felt a sting of pain come to her heart seeing Sakura's hopeful face. She remembered Sakura's father promising to take her to her first year in high school since he hadn't done it when she was a child her mother use to…Sakura would be crushed if she found out her father broke his promise. But Rayka couldn't lie to her.

"Gomen Sakura-Chan, but your father had to leave early this morning for important business" Rayka answered. The huge smile that adorned Sakura's face slowly fell into a disappointed frown and she turned her attention back to her breakfast. Rayka could have sworn she heard her own heart break. And it wasn't only Rayka who was sad for Sakura; all the servants were giving Sakura apologetics looks. They could never imagine how pained Sakura most feel. Her father seemed to always be caught up in his work lately and her older brother seemed a lot more distant. I mean when he had started his teen years he had become distant and preferred to hang out with his friends then pay attention to his little sister, who was crushed when her brother began to avoid her and find her annoying. But since the death of their mother a few years back he didn't seem to want to be near his family at all and preferring to hang with his friends half the time. They couldn't even _imagine_ how lonely Sakura must feel _every day_.

The clinking sounds of utensils hitting the plate knocked all the servants out of their thoughts. Sakura got up from the table and grabbed her black shoulder bag. She put on some black heels and began making her way to the door.

"Bring the limo to the front" Sakura mumbled. Rayka gave Sakura a sympathetic smile –that Sakura probably couldn't see with her back turned- and bowed, leaving to tell the driver to drive to the front.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura sat in the back of the Limo, ear buds in her ear she watched all the scenery pass by. Sakura quickly shut her eyes when she felt hot tears begin to build up. She shouldn't be sitting in the car by herself going to her first day of High school. Her father was supposed to be sitting next to her like he promised he would. Not in God knows where working! Putting her hands over her face Sakura let out a long sigh. She needed to calm down. This shouldn't have been such a surprise to her anyway, this had happened before. She shouldn't have even gotten her hopes up to begin with.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. Pulling out her IPhone Sakura checked the caller ID. Who would be calling at 8:17? Sakura let out an annoyed sigh when she saw who was calling. He was the last person she wanted to talk to! But she also didn't want him to think she was mad at him. Pressing the green button to answer the phone I pressed it to my ear after pulling my ear bud out.

"Hi dad…" Sakura greeted the caller.

/"_Hello sweet heart"/ _the caller replied.

"So you're at work" Sakura said, her words being more of a statement then a question.

/_"Yes, something important came up at work so I will be in Kyoto for a few days"/ _Sakura's father explained.

"I suppose that's better than being halfway around the world" Sakura thought bitterly. She was trying her very hardest not to have a fit at her father for breaking his promise. She understood this was his father's job and it wasn't his fault if he was needed at his job today for important business. But even then that didn't stop the anger and sadness in her heart.

/_"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today"/ _her father apologized /_"They called at the last minute"/_

Sakura sighed. "It's alright dad I understand. I have to go dad, Ja'ne" Sakura said, saying farewell to her father. If she stayed on the phone any longer she would either break into tears or just flat out scream at her father. She needed time to breathe and calm down.

/_"Alright, have a good first day at school sweetheart"/ _Sakura's father replied. And with that the line went dead.

Sakura groaned and rubbed her temples. This was turning out to be her worst first day of high school.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura didn't realize they had arrived at the school until her scoffer came and opened the door for her. Sakura took the scoffer's hand when he offered it to her and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks Takumi" Sakura thanked, giving a small smile of thanks to the 30 yr. old man. Who in return smiled right back at her.

"No problem kid" Takumi replied with a smile. Right as Sakura was about to walk away she reached back into the car when she realized she almost forgot her bag.

"Sakura-Chan!" Someone exclaimed. Completely caught off guard Sakura ended up slamming her head up into the ceiling of the car.

"DANM IT!" Sakura cursed loudly as she rubbed her sore head. She brushed off Takumi's worries and glared at the person who had caused the whole thing by screaming her name so loud.

"Damn you Naruto" Sakura growled, glaring at the spikey haired blond boy who was running up to her. Before the hyperactive boy could give Sakura a hug she slammed her fist on his head.

"Ow! Why did you do that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his now soar head. Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance at Naruto's whining.

"Because your annoying, dobe" The boy next to him said boredly. Naruto glared at the dark haired boy who didn't seem even a little fazed by the glare and simply stared at him with his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto shouted back. Of course this resulted into another argument between both boys. While those two fought Sakura took the time to see how much her two best friends had changed over the summer. They both seemed to have gotten a bit taller –Causing Sakura curse herself for being so short- and looked like they had gotten a bit more mature. But in the end they both still seemed to be the same. Sakura's eyes roomed over her boys and noticed they were wearing the boy's school uniform. Black pants, white dress shirt, a light blue looking blazer, a black tie, and black dress shoes.

"Oh for god sake will you two shut up and hug me!" Sakura shouted getting tired of her friends fighting, and opened her awaiting arms. Of course Naruto was the first to give Sakura a hug –and a tight one at that-. Once Naruto had finished giving Sakura a hug she turned her attention to Sasuke and opened her arms for a hug. Sasuke didn't move a muscle.

Sakura gave Sasuke the puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble, giving the illusion that she was about to cry. Sasuke sighed loudly causing Sakura to inwardly smirk; Sasuke always had a soft spot for her when she cried. Behind all that emotionless bullshit, Sasuke cared. And of course just like Sakura suspected Sasuke gave in and gave her a hug.

"Thank you~" Sakura said in a sing-song voice. Sakura simply scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket and began making his way to the school, Sakura and Naruto took this as their que to follow. Linking her arms with Sasuke and Naruto they made their way into the school.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura walked out of her third period class with Naruto and Sasuke right behind her arguing about something she didn't care to understand. It actually turned out they had most of their classes together. They each sat next to each other each class having their own little party in the back of the class (A/N: That's what me and my friends do in Japanese class lol). Right now they were having free period.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, why are you wearing those clothes?" Naruto asked as he looked Sakura up and down. Sakura wasn't sure if he was looking at her simply because he thought her outfit was weird or if he was looking at her as some piece of meat.

"Did you seriously think she would wear that yellow monstrosity? Dobe" Sasuke stated, ignoring the glare Naruto sent him. Sakura just laughed at their antics.

"Hey guys I'm going to find a quiet place to read" Sakura told her friends, showing them her book to prove she was actually going to find some place to read. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then back at Sakura and shrugged.

"Ok Sakura-Chan! See you later!" Naruto waved goodbye and dragged Sasuke with him. Once her friends were gone Sakura began to find a quiet place to read. She supposed the best place would be the library.

**XxXxXxX**

"Why are rich people so loud?" Sakura complained to herself, walking alone in the empty hallways. Sakura had gone to the library to read only to walk in and see chaos! Instead of the library being quiet and have students studying students were chatting in there like it was the lunch room! And the librarians weren't even saying anything! What the hell was the point of having a Library if you weren't going to use it properly!

Sakura caught sight of a room labeled 'Music Room 3' if her memory was correct the room hadn't been used for classes for the past few years. That placed seemed like the only place she would get any peace and quiet at this point. Walking over to the door pulled on the cool metal of the door knob and opened the door. Sakura was surprised when a bunch of rose petals blew into her face one petal even landing on bottom lip. Sakura blocked her face until the barrage of rose petals stopped. Once she knew the coast was clear the first thing she did was wipe the petal off her lip. Sakura turned her attention back to the entrance wondering what the hell had just happened.

But what Sakura saw she would have never expected to see…

"What…the…hell?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it the first chapter! I hope I did not disappoint! I would also like to thank all who left me great ideas and suggestions for what to do with the Akatsuki they were really helpful! And thank you to all the many people who story alerted this story, I'm glad this story has grabbed your attention. Now I'll be introducing all the Akatsuki in the next chapter so people can still give me suggestions on the Akatsuki and you can tell me who you want Sakura to end up with! As you can see Sakura and Pein don't have the most perfect lovely brother and sister relationship and that will be looked into as the story progresses. <strong>

**Anyway! See that blue button under this that says **_**'Review'? **_**Go ahead and click on it! If you do your Fav Anime guy just might pop out and kiss you! Who wouldn't want that?**


	2. Not So Innocent

_**Go Figure**_

**Such wonderful feedback I received! I just couldn't wait to get started on the second chapter! Next time I won't update until I get either 26 or 30 reviews! And I **_**will **_**keep to that! In this Chapter you will meet the Akatsuki! And you will also learn Sakura isn't as innocent as people may think. And let's not forget the awkward brother and Sister Moment.**

_**Sakura: 15yrs old-First Year**_

_**Sasuke: 15yrs old-First Year**_

_**Naruto: 15yrs old-First Year**_

_**Deidara: 15yrs old-First Year**_

_**Sasori: 15yrs old-First Year**_

_**Tobi: 17yrs old-Third Year**_

_**Madara: 17yrs old-Third Year**_

_**Itachi: 16yrs old-Second Year (I know Itachi's a little bit older then Sasuke but let's just make him a year older in this Fic)**_

_**Kisame: 16yrs old-Second Year**_

_**Hidan: 16yrs old-Second Year **_

_**Kakuzu: 16yrs old-Second Year**_

_**Zetsu: 17yrs old-Third Year**_

_**Pein: 17yrs old-Third Year**_

_I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto_

* * *

><p><em>Last Time…<em>

_Sakura caught sight of a room labeled 'Music Room 3' if her memory was correct the room hadn't been used for classes for the past few years. That placed seemed like the only place she would get any peace and quiet at this point. Walking over to the door pulled on the cool metal of the door knob and opened the door. Sakura was surprised when a bunch of rose petals blew into her face one petal even landing on bottom lip. Sakura blocked her face until the barrage of rose petals stopped. Once she knew the coast was clear the first thing she did was wipe the petal off her lip. Sakura turned her attention back to the entrance wondering what the hell had just happened._

_But what Sakura saw she would have never expected to see…_

_"What…the…hell?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: She's Not the Quiet and Innocent Girl You Think She Is!<p>

**Sakura POV:**

This couldn't be right…This place was supposed to be unoccupied. So why was I staring into the faces of a bunch of handsome boys? If this wasn't weird enough my eyes fell on spikey orange hair and my mouth just dropped. What the _hell_ was _**he**_ doing here?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Normal POV:**

"Welcome to the Host Club!" All the boys shouted in unison. They all waited for the girl to go gaga over them, like most girls at the school did, but there was nothing. The girl just stood there with her eyes wide open while the entire right side of her face was covered by her pink hair.

"Umm is she just going to stand there and stare at us?" A strange colored, yet handsome, boy asked. All the boys continued to stare at Sakura while Sakura continued to stare at the orange haired boy who was sitting in his king like chair.

"Maybe she's just speechless" The blonde haired boy with long hair replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tobi thinks Deidara may be right!" A spikey black haired boy said. The boy rushed forward jumping up and down in front of the girl, who seemed to pay no attention to him.

"Pretty girl, isn't responding! Madara, why is pretty girl ignoring Tobi?" The boy known as Tobi whined childishly as he turned his attention to the dark haired boy with long spikey looking hair. The boy known as Madara simply rolled his black eyes and pretended he didn't here Tobi and simply stuffed his hands in his pants pocket.

"I could be wrong…which I doubt…but I think that's more of look of surprise, confusion, and I think a little bit of fear" A boy stated in a bored monotone voice. Madara turned and looked down at the long haired boy who was a few inches shorter than him.

"You think so Itachi?" Madara smirked "What do you think Pein?"

Both boys were surprised when the look on their 'leaders' face matched the same as the girls. All the boys looked back and forth in between the girl with strange hair and their orange haired leader. It was strange seeing Pein like this. He usually had either a stoic or bored expression on his face. There were times when he thought something was funny or when he was flirting with a girl he would smirk but that was it. They had never seen a look of utter shock on his face before. Did he know the girl?

"Aniki…?" Sakura called unsurely. She did not know what to think right now. What the hell was her brother doing in this so called Host club? What the hell was a Host Club!

"BROTHER?" All the boys said in unison. They all turned toward Pein who by now had a bored expression on his face. Madara simply stared at the girl. Pein had mentioned to him a few times he had a younger sister and that his younger sister would be starting school this year. But he had never actually met her before. Not even seen a picture. You'd think he would since he's known Pein since kindergarten.

"That's your fucking sister? She's hot!" A silver haired boy said loudly. Pein sent him a hard glare that told him to shut the hell up or bad things would happen. Turning his attention back to the girl standing at the door Pein sighed.

"What do you want Sakura?" Pein asked in a bored tone, trying to seem like he didn't care that his younger sister had just come into the room. Sakura gaped at her brother before her face turned into anger and she stomped over to the passive teenager.

"Oh hell no!" Sakura shouted "Don't you go acting like you can tell me what to do! So this was the important thing you had to leave so early to do?"

Pein just glared at his sister who was glaring right back. The rest of the boys in the room could have sworn they saw lightning sparks go in between the two siblings. It wasn't every day you saw someone who could give a glare as fierce and scary as Pein. That in itself made the boys afraid to go near the angry siblings.

"Wait, I've seen your face before, yeah" Deidara stated. Both siblings anger ceased and they turned to the blonde haired boy with slight curiosity.

"You have?" Sakura asked looking Deidara up and down with curious eyes and kind of because she thought he was crazy…But what did you expect Sakura didn't know these people!

"Yeah you were on the front cover of this Lolita fashion magazine, Yeah!" Deidara grinned "My mom said she loved it, yeah!"

Sakura stared at Deidara for a while and thought about what he was talking about, and then she remembered! She remembered a friend of her mother's had been a photographer and had asked her to be the model for a photo shoot. At the time Sakura had been wondering why he would have asked her and not another model, a professional Model. Her mother had been a Model before she passed and according to the photographer apparently had passed on all her good body traits to her daughter, making her a good candidate. Sakura at the time was a fourteen year old going on fifteen –in exactly a week- and had nothing better to do and agreed. She ended up taking a dozen pictures in a bunch of different Gothic Lolita dresses and ended up being on the cover, which had surprised her.

"Wait, is your mom the fashion designer Sazumi? With the clothes collection called 'BANG'?" Sakura asked with a grin coming to her face. She was one of Sakura's favorite Designers! She made clothes for all types of girls and different choices in clothes

"Yeah!" Deidara nodded his head enthusiastically. Sakura was about to praise Deidara's mothers work when the enthusiastic boy Tobi started jumping up and down right in front of her.

"Tobi feels left out!" The boy whined Sakura stood there wide eyed and stepped back some so she could breathe at least a little bit. Sakura looked around the rest of the room and finally realized she had been standing around chatting it up with a stranger.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to the pretty lady. Don't you think Pein?" Madara smirked causing Pein to glare at him but Madara just brushed it off. Pushing past Deidara and his brother Madara delicately took Sakura's hand and lightly kissed it. Looking up, with his hair covering a little bit of his face (Making him look mysterious) Madara sent her a sexy smirk that only Uchiha's were capable of having.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance Sakura-_Chan_, I'm Madara Uchiha" Madara introduced. A huge blush spread on Sakura's face and she was pretty sure she was having some trouble breathing. She knew that smirk; Sasuke used that smirk almost all the time. It was an Uchiha thing. The only difference is that when Sasuke did it…she never felt anything like this before. The butterflies fluttering inside her stomach was making her unbelievably uncomfortable.

"**God he is SMEXY!" Inner Sakura drooled**

Sakura had to agree with that…

"Umm m-my n-names S-Sakura" Sakura stuttered causing Madara's smirk to widen. Realizing how bad she had stuttered Sakura's face heated up more and she turned her face away from Madara so as not to embarrass herself more. Letting go of Sakura's hand Madara walked back over to Pein. They both were quiet and to the naked eye it would seem like Pein didn't care his longtime friend had just hit on his sister. But if you had known Pein as long as Madara you could feel the invisible killing aura coming off of Pein, entirely directed at Madara.

Madara smirked at Pein. "She's cute, she has this innocence about her that makes her even cuter" Madara said with another smirk coming to his face. Pein glared at his friend before scoffing and turning his head away. But Madara didn't miss the distinct words of 'Innocence my ass'.

"My names Tobi! Tobi is Madara's Twin brother" Tobi Shouted. Sakura gave Tobi a disbelieving look.

"You two are twins?" Sakura asked. Tobi nodded his head quickly. That was hard for Sakura to digest. Madara was sexy and flirtatious while Tobi seemed more childish then anything.

"Hai! And Tobi is also cousins with Itachi!" Tobi informed enthusiastically, pointing towards the boy with the long black hair in a low ponytail. Now Sakura knew Itachi. She had seen him a few times every time she went to Sasuke's place to hang out. He was Sasuke's older brother.

"Hi Itachi" Sakura waved. Itachi smiled slightly and waved back.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura-Chan" Itachi greeted politely. Since she was in middle school Itachi had gotten into the habit of putting Chan at the end of her name. He used to always put San at the end of her name even when she was in elementary (even though she begged him to just call her Sakura-Chan). He started calling her Chan when she went over to his house initially to talk to Sasuke. She had had a bad day and she needed to talk to a friend –Despite Sasuke being emotionless he was still a good listener-. Unfortunately Itachi had come to answer the door and tell her Sasuke wasn't home. She was originally going to tell Itachi she would come back later but before she could the whole weight of her day crashed down on her and before she knew it she was rushing into Itachi's arms crying into his T-shirt. He didn't push her away, he didn't tell her to leave. No he held her until her tears dried and listened to her complain about her day. From that day forth they believed they had become closer in some way.

"Hey kid I'm Kisame!" The tall man behind Itachi greeted, sending Sakura a big smile. Sakura was surprised to see his sharp teeth but smiled anyway. Sakura's smile quickly fell off her face when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hey babe, I'm Hidan" The silver haired boy whispered in her ear. Any normal girl probably would have gone gaga over that but not Sakura. She demanded to be treated with respect. Not like one of his bitches that he could easily get in bed.

Sakura glared at the silver haired boy named Hidan then turned to her brother, silently asking for permission to hit the boy. Pein nodded his head.

_Bam!_

Hidan slowly fell to the ground. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he bit his lip trying to hold back the scream of Pain. He curled into a ball on the floor and clutched his precious _**jewels.**_

"Damn!" The boys shouted in unison. Surprised their friend just got hit in a place no man should get hit! And it's sounded like Sakura kicked him pretty damn hard!

"I felt that from over here" Kisame whispered to Itachi and Itachi could only nod. The boys slowly covered their precious place with their hands to protect it while Pein just smirked at Hidan. Sakura stood over Hidan's balled up form glaring at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Sakura ordered. Turning her attention back to the group and gave them all a friendly smile.

"Shall we continue with introductions?" Sakura asked. Everyone just stared at her until a tan looking boy with emerald eyes and a mask covering his nose and mouth stepped forward. They just stared at each other. Sakura was surprised when he took her hand and shook it.

"My name is Kakuzu and I'm very pleased with what you did just now" The man greeted. Sakura blinked at him a few times before she gave him a big smile.

"It was my pleasure!" Sakura grinned. Sakura could already tell they would have a great friendship. Hidan, who was still balled up on the floor, glared at the two.

"Damn you Kakuzu" Hidan growled, but they both just ignored him. Deidara walked toward Sakura next pulling a red haired boy with him.

"You already know me, yeah" Deidara grinned "but this is my cousin Sasori Aksuna."

Sakura's eyes grew wide when she heard his last name, then she started jumping up and down like a fan girl (which was something she didn't do). Each of the boys watched Sakura like she was crazy as she continued to jump up and down while pointing a finger at Sasori.

"I love your mom's clothes collection 'Long Last'!" Sakura beamed "I wore one of her dresses to a dinner party and people just loved it"

A small smile came to Sasori's face and his brown eyes softened. "I'm sure my mother will be very pleased to hear someone from such a high class family loves her clothes"

Sakura blushed a little at the smile Sasori sent her and began fidgeting with her skirt afraid if she kept starring at the boy she would blush more. What was up with these boys? Why did her brother surround himself with such good looking men? It just wasn't fair!

"**I would jump in bed with anyone of these guys" Inner Sakura drooled.**

That made Sakura blush more…

"Hello I'm Zetsu" A voice said from behind her, Sakura's eyes grew wide and she was pretty sure her heart stopped. Sakura turned around and made eye contact with yellow eyes. The boy was pale but still handsome and had green hair, a strange color but who the hell was she to talk? Her hair was pink.

"Hello I'm Sakura" Sakura smiled. Zetsu stared at her for a while before a smile came to his face. Then it got quiet between the two.

"I like your hair…" Zetsu said randomly. Sakura just stared at Zetsu.

Stare

Blink

Stare

Blink

"Thank you! I like your hair to!" Sakura beamed. Zetsu and Sakura ended up in a conversation about random topics. Everyone just stared at the two. Well they had become good friends real quick.

"Sasori, Deidara" Kakuzu called "Isn't Sakura-San in some of your classes?"

The cousins looked at each other, trying to remember and then nodded their heads. "Yeah she is! But she's pretty quiet, yeah. She seems shy, kind of innocent, un" Deidara said and Sasori nodded in agreement.

"Innocent my ass" Pein scoffed. All the boys in the room turned to their overly pierced leader with curious eyes. Madara smirked at his longtime friend.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Pein?" Madara asked. Pein stared at his friend boredly before getting up from his king chair and walking over to Zetsu and his sister. Sakura stopped mid-sentence and scowled at Pein.

"What do you want? I'm busy" Sakura said placing her hand on her hip in annoyance. Pein just stared at her before grabbing her shoulder and making her turn and face all the boys in the room. Pein pushed the hair, which had been covering the whole right side of her face the whole time, out of her face, revealing all her piercings.

"Holy crap you two really are related, yeah!" Deidara shouted, surprised that the girl he had thought was so innocent…wasn't.

"Stick your tongue out" Pein ordered his sister. Sakura scowled at her brother but grudgingly stuck out her tongue revealing another piercing on her tongue.

"Your shirt" Pein ordered. Sakura glared at her brother and childishly stomped her foot but did it anyway. Pulling up her shirt a little bit, Sakura revealed another piercing on her belly button.

"Damn…" The boys said in unison.

"That's Hot" Hidan stated. And all the boys nodded in agreement. They didn't know why it was hot, it just was. They had all thought she was hot before –just not stupid enough to state that in front of the girls scary and easily angered older brother- but seeing she had piercings…well it made her sexier in some way.

They were all knocked out of their thoughts when they heard the door creak open. They all turned to the door and saw a young girl, probably a first year, poke her head inside the room. Sakura grimaced a little when she saw the bright yellow dress the girl was wearing. Almost as if the color in itself was killing her.

A blush came to the girls face when she saw how handsome all the boys were. She stares at them in awe with slight hearts in her eyes.

"Wow, so it isn't a rumor, there is a room filled with handsome boys" The girl squealed "So this is what the host club looks like!"

Everyone just stared at the girl a little peeved they had been interrupted from learning more about Pein's lovely little sister. Sakura just raised one delicate pink eyebrow at the over excited girl. I mean she knew these guys were hot but I think she was over doing it a tad.

Despite the annoyance of having the girl interrupt them from finding out more on the pink haired girl, they had to keep their customers happy. That was their number one rule.

Before anyone could do anything Sakura began to walk towards the girl. A smirk on her lips and the natural sway of her hips had the girl's attention on her immediately. Everyone was anxious to see what she was going to do to the girl. The only sound heard through the entire room was the clicking sounds of Sakura's heels hitting the floor, adding to the suspense.

Sakura stopped right in front of the girl. She placed a hand delicately on the girl's cheek and sexy alluring smirk came to her face.

"What a cute girl you are" Sakura whispered in the girl's ear. Sakura's smirk grew wider when she saw the girl shiver. She twirled the girls black hair between her fingers before giving the girl a quick peck on cheek. When Sakura stood up straight again, she couldn't help but inwardly smirk seeing the girl's expression. The girl was blushing all over and now stared at Sakura with hearts in her eyes. Sakura thought the girl was going to pass out!

"See you around" Sakura smirked, winking at the girl before walking back over to the group

"O-ok!" The girl stuttered before dashing out of the room. When the girl was gone everything was quiet again. Sakura stood next to her brother casually with her arms crossed, almost as if she hadn't just seduced a _girl. _Pein simply looked at his sister and rolled his eyes, like that hadn't been the first time he saw his little sister do something like that.

"What the hell was that!" Hidan shouted, voicing what everyone was thinking. Sakura just gave Hidan a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. All the host club boys' mouth dropped. Was she seriously asking that? Did she not think what she did was even a little bit wrong?

"You just seduced a girl, yeah…" Deidara said, a light blush making its way to his cheek. Sakura just shrugged.

"So what she's just a girl, what's the big deal?" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where did you even learn to do that?" Madara asked curiously. He wasn't going to lie…he thought that was hot.

"She had a girlfriend last year" Pein informed. All the boys' mouths dropped. They all looked at the girl they thought was so innocent with wide eyes.

"You're gay…?" Kisame asked unsurely. Both Pein and Sakura gave the tall teen a flat look.

"That's hot" Hidan mumbled. Pein directed a hard glare at the perverted teen.

"She's not gay she just went through a faze last year" Pein explained so everyone could drop the topic. (**A/N: You know that faze that some girls go through? They start dating girls for a while just because their Bi-Curious? Yeah that's the faze my best friend went through and now she's happily dating her girlfriend Karin.)**

All the boys turned toward Sakura, to see if what Pein was saying was true. Sakura glared at all of them before nodding her head. She didn't want to go into this conversation. She didn't want to talk to some perverted boys ,who for sure probably thought girl on girl action was sexy –like any other boy-, about her faze last year.

"So you're straight?" Hidan asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Well that's a bummer" Hidan mumbled. Sakura glared at Hidan before walking over and giving him a hard kick to the shin. Sakura sighed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Her free period was almost over.

And she never got to read her book.

"As fun as this was I got to go, so I'll see you guys around" Sakura said. She waved at all the boys and walked out of the room. Once the door closed the room was silenced again.

"What an interesting sister you have Pein" Madara said randomly. Pein glared at Madara for the hundredth time that day.

"Stay away from her" Pein warned. Madara could only smirk. Pein should have known that wasn't going to happen.

** 0O0O0O0O0O0**

Sakura walked through the hallways that began to fill with students heading to their next classes. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Naruto and Sasuke start walking next to her.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted. Sakura turned to her longtime friend and smiled.

"So how was your free period?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows before thinking about how her whole free period went.

"It was…Interesting"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it the next chapter! So ok the whole top part about Sakura going through a faze was all for my friend Valarie, who is Bi and is dating her girlfriend Karin. She actually thought it would be funny to put that in so I did. Now the whole thing about Sakura being perfectly ok about seducing a girl I kind of got some of that from the show NANA. Like I always thought it was funny how girls would fawn over Nana in the show and how she saw nothing wrong with it and how even though she was straight she didn't see the big deal about kissing a girl. So yeah. Enjoy people.<strong>


	3. Too Much Time

**Go Figure**

**Wow…I didn't think you guys would actually leave me 32 reviews like I asked. I wasn't expecting to get 3 extra reviews. Well it's Nice to know people like this story, and enjoyed the last chapter. Next time I won't update until I have Either 36 or 42 reviews! I **_**will**_** hold you to that! **

**Oh and I forgot to tell you the last 2 chapters! The picture of the uniform Sakura wore to school is on the bottom of my profile!**

**Oh and People still haven't told me who they want Sakura to end up with! Come on people get with the program! (Lol sorry my mom says that to me all the time I wanted to say it). Oh and I will update A Thousand Miles when I get the chance. The only reason I haven't updated any of my old stories is because I'm enjoying writing all these new stories so much. I'm especially enjoying this one! **

**Hmm I seem to write a lot better stories that are in present time then in the original Naruto ninja world storyline, don't you think? **

_Don't own anything that has to do with Naruto_** *Whimper***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: You people Have TO MUCH time on your hands!<p>

**Pein POV:**

I walked into the mansion with a tiered sigh. I sent my servants a halfhearted wave when they greeted me. I had finished any work I had to do early today, so it was weird being home at only 6:00. I usually came home at either 9 or 10:00 or I just came in around the time my little sister was heading to bed. I really didn't know what to do with myself.

"Well isn't this a surprise?"

I turned around and saw Rayka standing there with a basket of clothes in her hand looking me up and down with curiosity.

"What are you doing home so early?" Rayka asked. I just raised one eyebrow, as if silently asking how 6:00 was early.

"It's early for you Pein" Rayka said giving me a flat look. I simply shrugged my shoulders since I knew it was true. I shrugged off my school jacket and removed my tie before handing them over to one of the maids and telling her to bring it to my room.

"Where's dad?" I asked while loosening the top four buttons of my dress shirt. I saw a few of the young maids blush as I did so and couldn't help but scoff. Why had my father hired them anyway? Whenever he hired people like that Sakura and I always lost some article of clothing. It was annoying when either one of these fan girls stool some of our clothes. And if that didn't happen I couldn't count how many times Sakura and I had walked in on one of them sniffing our clothing. It was still kind of weird seeing the maids not only try to flirt with me but Sakura as well…

I was surprised when a look of sadness and anger passed over her face. Not many things got Rayka got angry. Whenever she was talking to me and all I offered her were "Hn's", she got angry and when Sakura got herself in trouble but didn't ever seem to care. But the anger that passed over her face wasn't the anger she usually had. She looked furious. Not many things made Rayka seriously angry. It was actually only the second time I saw her get so angry, so naturally I was curious.

"You're Fathers in Kyoto, He left early this morning" Rayka said through slightly gritted teeth. My eyes narrowed slightly hearing that. Wasn't he supposed to take Sakura to school this morning? I remember having dinner with my family, one of the rare times we had all sat together to eat, Sakura had asked my father if he would come with her on her first day of high school and my father had agreed. So why was I now hearing he hadn't.

"Sakura went to school by herself?" I asked. Rayka simply nodded her head. I sighed. Why I was not surprised? My dad always ended up doing stuff like this. Promising something and then breaking it for the thing he thought was more important. His job.

"I see" I mumbled "Call me when dinner's ready."

I walked up the many stairs in the mansion and into my room. Much bigger then needed but I guess that was the price of being rich (use your imagination!). I was going to lie down and rest for a bit until I remembered I was supposed to talk to Sakura about something.

_~Flashback~_

_I sat back down in my chair once my little sister left the room. I sighed loudly and ran my fingers through my hair. She was NOT supposed to see this. God she was not supposed to see me doing this. I kept my school life and my family life completely separate from each other. My family knew nothing of what I did in school except that I was an A+ student, and all my friends from school simply knew I came from a rich family (naturally they knew who my father was with him being so famous). They knew I had a sister but they didn't know her name or how she looked, and I had kept it like that for a longtime. _

_Now everything that I had put together was falling apart._

_I wish I could just say that everything will go back to normal and we could brush off this little encounter under the rug but that would be a god damn lie. Obviously Sakura found my friends interesting and my friends found Sakura interesting –way more interesting then I'm comfortable with- so they weren't just going to pretend they didn't know each other. If anything my friends would constantly look for and try to hang out with my sister._

_God my life sucked._

"_Such an interesting sister you have Pein" Sasori said and Deidara nodded in agreement._

"_She was fucking sexy man, I would hit that" I heard Hidan whisper to Kakuzu. I glared hard at him hoping my glare would immediately kill him –or at least injure him very badly-._

"_Let me be clear Hidan just because my sister isn't here to smack you for your disgusting comments, do not think I won't" I warned. I smirked when he shakily nodded his head in fear. I heard Madara chuckle from beside me and I looked up at him in question._

"_Quiet over protective I see" Madara smirked. I raised one eyebrow at Madara silently asking him what the point of his statement was._

"_Whenever you talked about your sister you always sounded so uncaring" Madara said "Almost as if she was the biggest nuisance in the world."_

_My eyes softened a bit and I turned my head away. Was that how I really sounded whenever I mentioned Sakura? As I went into my teens I did start playing with Sakura less, deciding to spend my time with my friends more. There were times when she would tug on my clothes asking me why I wouldn't play with her anymore and I would simply shrug her off and tell her to stop being annoying._

"_Hn" was my reply. It was all I could say._

"_Your sister is quiet popular for only her first day here" Zetsu stated. We all looked at him with curiosity. Zetsu was our information collector of the group, our little spy. _

"_Zetsu's right" Kakuzu said, backing up Zetsu's statement._

"_What do you mean?" Madara asked_

"_She's become quite the hot topic among the many boys at this school" Kakuzu said. My fist tightened._

"_Also among the girls" Zetsu finished. I couldn't help but chuckle. How was it that Sakura was able to unintentionally catch the attention of not only people of the opposite sex but also people of the same sex?_

"_Are you serious!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu glared at Hidan for being so loud but nodded his head in confirmation. _

"_I've heard many girls say they find her quiet attractive" Zetsu said. Madara nodded his head in understanding._

"_Well she does have a nice ass" I heard Madara mumble. Madara must have thought that just because he was my best friend I wouldn't kill him. He was sadly mistaken._

"_And a nice rack" Kisame added_

_**Twitch **_

"_Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan has nice legs!" Tobi continued._

_**Twitch**_

"_Let me be clear!" I started "You all may be my friends but I __**will**__ kill you"_

_They all stopped talking immediately. It was good to know they still had common sense._

"_We should make her a host" Kakuzu said. All of us stopped and stared at him._

_A girl in the host club? My SISTER in the host club? _

_What the hell kind of suggestion was that?_

_Seeing all our confused faces Kakuzu decided to explain. "If Sakura were to join the host club we would have more customers, not only would we have more girls but males would come as well" Kakuzu advised._

_Madara shrugged his shoulder. "I don't see why not, it would be fun to have her here" Madara smirked. He was pushing my buttons. _

_Everyone seemed to nod their heads in agreement, now they were all looking at me to see what I would say, seeing as my vote was the ending decision. I sighed. _

"_If you ask her and she agrees…then whatever" I sighed rubbing my temples. _

"_YAY, Blossom –Chan is going to be in the group!" Tobi cheered._

_I wonder what she will say when she finds out what the host club does._

"My friends are idiots" I groan. Getting up from my bed I walked out of my room and into the hallway. Sakura's room was across the hall from mine. There was a time when my room use to not only be my room but Sakura's as well. She kind of had a brother complex as a kid and didn't like to be away from me. I guess I kind of fed her into that complex because I was always spoiling her. In the end she always ended up sleeping in my room.

I walked through the halls silently, glancing at the pictures on the yellowish gold wall every now and then. There were large family portraits on the wall, some from a few years ago and somewhere recent. There were even pictures of my mother on the wall. It hurt all of us to constantly see her face on the wall, but even so none of us had the heart to even try to take them down.

Opening one of the white double doors I walked into Sakura's room without knocking to signify my arrival. But I doubt she would have heard me anyway. She was once again playing her music on a very high level. From what I can tell she was listening to one of her many favorite KPOP bands. I wish my dad hadn't taken my sister to South Korea with him for a whole month as birthday present for her 14th birthday, because since the day she came back KPOP seemed to be the only thing she listened to. I had to hold back the laugh when I saw Sakura pick up the brush on her dresser and sing into it like it was a microphone. It wasn't that my sister had a bad voice, she had a beautiful one, but the facial expressions she was making while singing into the brush were to die for.

While Sakura was singing, completely unaware of my presence, I scanned her room over. It had been awhile since I was actually in here, coming in and talking to Sakura wasn't something I did often. Not since my mother died. I barely saw Sakura since I was all ways busying myself (**A/N: that's sad T_T). **On her red walls she had posters of her favorite boy bands. But the posters I saw the most on the wall were of a boy band called BIGBANG, so I was guessing they were her favorite boy band. She also had some posters of her favorite girl groups on the wall and one of the posters I saw the most were of a girl group called 2NE1 (**A/N: those two are my all-time favorite kpop groups!).** On her walls were also some photos from a few photo shoots she had done for people's magazines.

I rose an eyebrow in surprise when Sakura all of a sudden jumped onto her bed and began to dance around, singing what I believed were the last few verses of the song.

"B to the I to the G (Bang Bang) **(x3)** C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! B to the I to the G (Bang Bang)**(x2)** Just say you'll still be mine Cuz I love you, I need you girl" Sakura sang. Seeing as the song had finally ended, I decided to make my presence known to my little sister. Would she be pissed that I came into her room while she was singing and dancing like an idiot? Hell yeah. Did I care? Nope.

"Do you usually dance alone in your room while singing into a brush only wearing sweat pants and a tang top?" I voiced. Sakura's head whipped to the side so fast I was afraid she got whiplash.

"A-aniki…" Sakura stuttered. I couldn't tell if she was shocked she hadn't noticed me standing in her doorway the whole time or if she was just shocked I was home earlier than usual.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Learn how to fucking knock!" Sakura shouted, a blush coming to her face. She looked so innocent looking so embarrassed. It reminded me of how she was as a kid. She plopped down on her bed and crossed her hands over her chest pouting childishly.

"I hate it when you do shit like that!" She whined. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Watch your mouth Sakura" I ordered. Sakura narrowed her eyes at me, glaring at me, and I glared right back.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! Get the hell out of my room!" Sakura shouted. I scoffed and turned around to leave. I didn't need this, I came into the room to talk to her and all I got was her foul mouth. I began to step out of the room when something stopped me.

"Wait…don't go"

She said it so quietly I almost didn't catch it. Her voice it sounded…sad? That was exactly how she sounded whenever I pushed her away after she asked me to play with her. I felt my heart clench in unbearable Pain, but I didn't show it. I turned around and saw Sakura's head down, her long pink hair covering her face; I looked down and noticed her clenching her sweat pants tightly. When she looked up I felt my heart stop. Green emerald eyes, that reminded me of my mother so much, looked as if they would spill tears any minute. Did staying really mean that much to her?

**Sakura POV:**

I didn't want him to leave…

It was rare to not only have my big brother home at this time but him to actually come into my room looking to talk to me. Whenever he was home and I said hi all I would receive was either a nod of his head or an "Hn". If he was ever at the house and he wanted to tell me something he would send a MAID to tell me instead of just walking across the hall to tell me. Coming to the conclusion my brother didn't really like to be around me anymore. I didn't know why, I couldn't think of anything I did to cause it. It came to a point where it didn't even seem like we were brother and sister anymore, just simple acquaintances that lived in the same house.

I hadn't intended to snap at him but when he ordered me to stop cussing, something in me simply snapped. He hadn't acted like the normal older brother that would keep me in line when need be for years, he never seemed to give a damn about anything I said or did, so I was mad he decided to start doing it now after so many years.

Who was I to push him away when there might not be another time like this again? I would be stupid to throw away a little quality time with my big brother.

I quickly turn my head to the side when tears began to come to my eyes and blur my vision. Why the hell was I crying?

I surprised gasp left my lips when I felt the bed dip. I turned my head and was surprised to see Pein now sitting next to me. I hadn't noticed any of my tears had fallen until Pein brushed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry" Pein said softly. I sat there wide eyed for a while not believing this was happening. A blush soon came to my face and I averted my eyes from Pein's gray eyes, which resembled my father. I couldn't believe he caught me crying! I feel so dumb!

"So why are you home so early?" I asked quietly, trying to break the silence.

"I finished any work I had to do at school early so I decided to come home early" Pein said simply. Then an awkward silence came over us. But what did you expect? We hadn't talked like a normal brother and sister for years! We didn't know what to say to each other.

"I liked meeting your friends today" I said awkwardly. Pein raised one eyebrow at me before smirking

"They would like it if you joined our club." Say what now? They want me to join that Host club thingy? What the hell is a host club in the first place?

"They do…?" I asked unsurely. I mean they had only met me once today, they barely knew me and I barely knew them. But I did enjoy their presence and they made me laugh, they seemed like lots of fun, even that pervert Hidan.

"Hai" Pein answered. I did kind of want to join but did Pein want me to? Would he be okay with it? I didn't want to be there if _**he **_didn't want me there.

"Is it okay with you?"

Pein just stared at me; he didn't say anything for a while so I was guessing he was thinking the question over. With how long it was taking him to think things over I was afraid he would say no.

"I don't care" Pein answered with a shrug of his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile.

"Can I think about it and tell you tomorrow?" I asked. Pein nodded and got up so he could head for the door. Who the hell was I kidding? I didn't need to think about anything, if joining this club was the only way to spend quality time with my brother then you better believe I was joining!

"Oh umm Pein" I called. Pein stopped half way out the door and turned to look at me from over his shoulder, letting me know he was listening.

"What is the host club?" I asked. Pein sighed and began to continue his way out of the room, but not before telling me something.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

I had to admit I was looking forward to it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Next Day:_

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" Sakura asked thinking that what Madara had told her was gibberish and she hadn't heard correctly.

"The host club is where the schools most handsome boys with too much time on their hand entertain young ladies with also too much time on their hands" Madara explained again. Sakura just stared at him with a blank expression.

"So basically it's a club meant for you to flirt with girls…" Sakura said her blank look still intact. Madara thought Sakura's words over in his head for a bit before nodding his head.

"Yeah something like that" Madara replied. Sakura continued to stare at him before finally turning her head to look at her brother who had been silently sitting in his king chair watching from the sidelines.

"You have too much time on your hands Aniki" Sakura stated. Pein sent her a glare. Sakura looked around the room making eye contact with each boy and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Sakura what indeed. So did you love it? Hate it? Make you want to cry? Make you want to bust out laughing? Go ahead and tell me in a review! (No Flaming!). Oh and my bad for not putting the disclaimer in the last few chapters! I'm going to be working on Updating my new Code GeassXNaruto crossover and Vampire KnightXNaruto crossover Next. <strong>

**BYE!**


	4. First Girl Host Part 1

Go Figure!

**Hello my lovely readers, I'm back with the forth chapter of Go Figure. **

**Oh and can someone explain to me what a harem is? Lol. Cause people have been leaving reviews saying "Why don't you make it a SakuHarem?" I know people are thinking since I'm such an anime freak I should know what it is but whenever I'm watching an anime or reading a Manga I don't pay attention to the little details. So if anyone could explain to me what a Harem is, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto <em>***Whimper***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Starting today you are the first <em><strong>girl <strong>_Host! (Part 1)

_**Sakura POV:**_

I sat in my chair grumpily, chewing on the inside of my cheek as I watched my brother flirt with some low self-esteem bimbo. I may seem jealous but I'm. NOT. So what if he pays more attention to that random chick then he has ever given to me since he turned 13! So what if just because that chick who doesn't even KNOW him can just ask for time with him and he'll give it and he won't even give me the time of day even though were _related_ by _**blood**_! That doesn't mean I'm jealous of the flat chested bitch.

"Now, Now let's not mess up that pretty face by glaring at the poor defenseless girl with Pein" I heard someone laugh. Was I glaring? I looked up and met the black eyes and blue hair of my new friend Konan. She was actually Pein's best friend. Pein, Madara, Tobi, and Konan had known each other since kindergarten. I met her when all the boys were trying to convince me they weren't a bunch of players and perverts for creating the host club –I still don't believe them-.

_Flashback:_

"_But Sakura-Chan we really aren't perverts!" Tobi whined. I just stared at him blankly._

"_Hn"_

"_Madara Blossom-Chan doesn't believe Tobi!" Tobi cried. Madara ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He had been trying to convince me he wasn't a pervert as well –though he did admit he could be a pervert at times, I applaud him on his honesty-. I wasn't convinced that these people weren't players and perverts I mean what normal person would just make up a random club like this? Exactly, NO ONE! I can't believe my brother takes part in stupidity like this._

"_I can understand if you're talking about Hidan, but I can assure you Sakura-San we are nothing like him" Kakuzu assured. Hidan I had no doubt was a pervert and a player, he made that very clear the first time we met but I still had my doubts about everyone else._

"_What the hell are you guys doing?"_

_We all simultaneously turn to the door. There stood a girl with amazing blue hair pinned up into a bun with a paper flower in her hair. She wore different clothes from the school uniform. A simple black skirt, white dress shirt, a black tie 9which was loose around the collar), a black jacket (that wasn't buttoned up), and some black heels. And just like me she had two piercings on her eyebrow and a lip piercing._

_She was really pretty…_

_She stood there with her hands on her hip glaring at everyone. She walks towards all the boys surrounding me with such grace I was amazed. She stood there for a while just glaring at each boy who's eyes connected with hers before she raised her hand and smacked each one upside the head one by one._

"_What the hell/fuck Konan?" They all shouted in unison –the fuck coming from Hidan, and Uchiha's don't shout so they settled with a glare-._

"_How many times have I told you to stop harassing girls?" The Konan girl questioned. Wait, they've harassed girls before? _

_I knew it…_

_She walked over to my brother who had been sitting in his king chair the whole time just watching everything. She placed her hand on her hip and glared and Pein's head. Pein tried to make it seem like he didn't notice the girls menacing presence but his eye twitched in annoyance when she continued to glare at him without letting up._

"_Why are you just letting them harass this girl? What's the matter with you Pein?" Konan lectured. I have never seen anyone take charge like that…usually no girl would dare say something like that to Pein, being way to afraid of the outcome._

_She is my new hero…_

"_Sakura-Chan isn't just any girl! She's Pein's younger sister!" Tobi boosted._

_So that made it okay to harass me…?_

_The Konan girl stopped lecturing my brother and turned to stare at me for a while before she turned back to Pein, then back to me, then back to Pein…_

_Back…_

_Forth…_

_Back…_

_Forth…_

"_Oh my good this is your cute little sister?" Konan gasped. She walked up to me and gently grabbed my face. I raised one eyebrow at her when she kept turning my face back and forth almost as if she was trying to examine something._

"_Yep, I can defiantly see the resemblance" Konan mumbled. I was shocked when she suddenly engulfed me in a big hug._

"_Pein she is the most adorable thing in the world! It's not fair she's your sister" Konan gushed as she glared at Pein._

"_Umm…"_

"_Oh I'm sorry" Konan apologized releasing me from her hug "My names Konan I'm an old friend of your brother"_

_I smiled._

"_It's nice to meet you; I'm Pein's younger sister Sakura"_

Konan sat in the empty chair next to me and handed me a soda that I had kindly asked her to bring me.

"I know, watching them gets tiring real quickly" Konan sighed as she took a sip of her soda. I nodded my head in agreement. I had been sitting in this fucking chair watching all these stupid girls flirt with all the boys and _**my **_brother. I saw one of Madara's costumers lightly run her hand up Madara's shoulder and heard a slight cracking sound coming from my hand.

Oh no she didn't…that little bi-

"Sakura?"

I turn my head to Konan, my anger vanishing completely.

"Yes?"

"Are you jealous?" Konan asked, a slight smirk coming to her face. I turned my head away when I felt heat begin to make its way to my cheek. I'm not jealous! Why would I be? I had nothing to be jealous about! I turned my head to the table that Deidara and Sasori were at and saw the two girls sitting there send them flirtatious looks. I bit my lip in annoyance.

I'm calm…I'm calm.

I turned back to my brothers table and saw the flat chested bimbo run her hair through my brother's hair giving him bedroom eyes.

That Tears it! That slut is going to die!

"Wow you really are jealous" I heard Konan mumble. I swiftly turned my head over to her giving her a disbelieved look. Me…Jealous? That's insane! I can get any guy I want why would I care?

"What makes you say that?" Konan looked down and I followed her gaze to my now badly crushed soda can. Did I do that? I nonchalantly threw the crushed soda can behind me, ignoring the cry of pain when the can hit a student, and gave Konan my best 'everything's ok' smile. I saw Konan look toward Pein's table and a sad look came upon her face when Pein sent the girl a flirtatious smile. She clutched her skirt so tight her knuckles were getting whiter than her perfect pale complexion.

Did she…

"Do you like my brother?" I blurt out. Konan began to chock on air for about 5 minutes –and I waited patiently for her to finish- before she looked back up at me with wide eyes and slightly red cheeks. I matched her expression with a blank one.

"Wha-wha-why would you ask something like that?" Konan stuttered trying to put on a face so that it could seem like she was offended by what I had just said. I just stared back blankly. I've only known Konan for a few hours now but I could tell she wasn't the type of person to lose her cool like that.

I just shrug my shoulders. "No reason" I say dropping the subject entirely. When she was ready to talk about her little crush on my brother we would talk.

It became quiet between the two of us and we didn't even bother to break the silence. We just sat there watching the boys use their good looks and charm to flirt with girls.

"**Screw keeping it together lets kick all these bitches asses!"**

As much as I agree with my inner self, I was not going to do that. What good would it do me? I would have no reason for doing so.

"Umm Sakura-San?"

I looked behind me and there stood a few first year girls wearing there hideous yellow dress. The three girls had huge blushes spread across their faces and they each seemed afraid to give me any sort of eye contact.

"Yes" I answered politely. I sent one of the girls a slight smile and I could have sworn she was 10 different shades of red –I didn't even know there were so many types of red-.

"W-we j-just wanted to s-say we t-think y-your r-really cool" One of the dark haired girls mumbled. I smirked when I saw her hand ruthlessly fidget with her dress. I got out of my seat and walked over to the tree girls giving them each a light peck on the cheek.

Both Konan and I stifled our laughter behind our hands when the girls became as red as a tomato. I will never understand why girls are so attracted to me; I'm just like any other normal girl. I stopped laughing when the girls finally got over their embarrassment and looked up at me.

"Thanks cutie" I smirked "see ya around." Sending them a flirtatious wink a turned back around so I could sit back down in my seat. I didn't miss the fan girl squeals the girls made before they scurried out of the room. Konan was chuckling to the side of me teasing me about my antics and I laughed along with her.

"You have become popular in your short time here" Konan mumbled, I raised one eyebrow in curiosity at the direction Konan was turned to. And I couldn't believe it…

There in the doorway were quite a few boys and girls staring at me with gaga eyes –creeping me out a tad-. I roomed over my brother and his friends in the room watching as they continued to flirt with their customers.

If they can have fun with this, why the hell can't I?

"This is going to be fun."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yeah I know it's such a short chapter but I wanted to get something out since I might not be able to update anything this weekend. **

**Konan was introduced! As you can guess she's in the same year as Pein and Madara! Speaking of Madara, who has read the new Naruto? 559? I swear to god you will be blown away! I don't want to be a spoiler so I won't say anything.**

**Well please review!**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**_


End file.
